legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P18/Transcript
(Alex is seen lying unconscious on the floor of a dark room before he begins to wake up) Alex: *moans* Dammit....What happened to me....? (Alex sits up and opens his eyes wide as he realizes where he is) Alex: AH!! W-What the hell?? Where am I?? (Alex then sees some light shining through what appears to be metal bars on a door. He then stands and runs over to it) Alex: Hello?! Anyone here?! (Alex is met by silence) Alex: HELLO!!! ……… What is going on? (Alex looks around at the door) Alex: Hmph. No worries Alex, you can break through this. (Alex then pulls his fist back) Alex: You just gotta break it down! (Alex punches the door, doing nothing besides filling his hand with pain before he pulls it back in pain) Alex: AHH!!! Goddammit! (Alex rubs his hand while its in pain) Alex: Oh my god what is that door made of?! …. All right fine. If that's you how you want to play, then let's try this! (Alex prepares to fire a psy blast at the door. But nothing comes) Alex:..... (Alex tries again but still, nothing happens) Alex: What?? What's going on with my powers?? (Suddenly a door opens and lets in light) Alex: *Covers his eyes* Ahh! *Lowers his arm* Huh?? (Alex sees a group of skeleton's, one holding a tray of food) Alex: What the hell??? (The Skeletons enters the room, go up to Alex's cell door, slides the food over to him) Alex:.... Huh? Skeleton: *hisses*! Alex: Uhhh....Thanks? (The skeletons turn and leave before they shut the door, leaving Alex in the dark again) Alex: Umm....Can I get some light?? (Silence) Alex:..... Or... Not. *Sighs* (Alex finds the tray, and takes a seat and starts to eat) Alex: How did I get... Where ever here is? Last I remember I was fighting that wizard. And then he... said something about me looking like his son? (Alex takes a bite out of his food) Alex: But....What relevance does that have? (Alex continues to take a few bites out of his food as he continues to ponder) ???: *Voice* Al... Alex: Hmm? *Looks around* Hello? (Silence) Alex:..... *Sighs and goes back to eating* ???: *Voice* Alex.... Alex: Huh?? *looks around* Who's there? ???: *Voice* Alex? Alex! Alex can you hear me!? Alex: Wait… Jessica?! Jessica: *Voice* Oh my god it worked!! Alex: Wait, how are you talking to me?? Jessica: *voice* I'm connected to your mind Alex! Alex: Why?? Jessica: *voice* It was the only way I could find you! Where are you?! ALex: I'm still working on that. Right now I'm in some dark room but some skeleton stopped by a moment ago to give me food. Jessica: *voice* Really? Alex: Yeah. Jessica: *voice* Well, why can't you just break out? Alex: I tried! My powers aren't working! Jessica: What??? Alex: My super strength is gone, and my psychic powers aren't working either! I don't know why! Jessica: *voice* So, you're powerless? Alex: It seems that way. Jessica: *voice* Crap. Alex: So, please tell me you're coming for me right? Jessica: *voice* We're gonna try. As long as we're connected, we should be able to find you with ease. Alex: *sighs* Thanks sweetie. Jessica: *voice* Just hold on Alex. We should- (Suddenly Alex hears footsteps) Alex: Jessica shh! Someone's coming. Jessica: *voice* Right! (Jessica ceases contact as Alex looks at the door) Alex: Who's there?? (The door opens and reveals Vosorin) Alex: You! Vosorin: Hello boy. Alex: What the hell do you want? Vosorin: Nothing yet. I was just seeing if you were okay. Alex: I'm fine... Vosorin: Hmm....I can see by how red your fist is that you tried to break out using your powers correct? Alex: *Covers his fist* You had something to do with this! Didn't you!? Vosorin: It is but one of many magical spells I have. I have shut off your powers. Alex: You can shut off Gifts?! Vosorin: Is that what you call them? If so then yes. You cannot use "Gifts". Alex: Yeah, I kinda figured that. Vosorin: A necessary precaution. I simply cannot have you escape after all the hard work I've done so far. Alex: Work? For what? Vosorin: For the ritual to be prepared. (Vosorin then holds out his hand. It creates a ring of smoke) Alex: Huh?? (Suddenly in the figure of smoke, it creates an image. An image of a boy. Who looks just like Alex) Alex:... That's... He looks like... Vosorin: You. That is my son. Alex: Jeez....Now I see the resemblance. Vosorin: Exactly. Alex: But....What does this have to do with me? Vosorin: When he died, I tried everything... EVERYTHING I could, all the spells I knew, all forms of magic, some even forbidden among the Circle of Mages. But none could bring my son back to life. I almost lost hope. But then... I found this. (Vosorin holds up the Soul Gem) Vosorin: This magical stone, granted me the power to control souls. I tested it MANY a time, and over time, I grew an entire army. An army that I would use to get my revenge on the king. …. But I still could not bring my son back... Alex: The Soul Stone.... Vosorin: But now....Now that I have you, I can bring him back! Alex: How? Vosorin: Simple! By using this Stone in my ritual, I will use it to tear your soul apart and replace with that of my son's! Alex: Huh?! Vosorin: That is what I have been missing! The proper body! You and him are the same! You are the perfect choice! One the ritual is done, my son will be returned to me! Alex: BUT THAT'LL KILL ME!!! Vosorin: So? What's one life lost for the return of another? Alex: You can't do this! My friends will stop you! Vosorin: You think I'm not prepared for that? Alex: ?? Vosorin: While you were unconscious, I took the liberty of using a spell to go through your mind. With that, I have gathered quite a lot of knowledge on you and your friends' abilities. You use Gifts, Quirks, one of them even possesses something called a Semblance. Though it won't be of any trouble to me. Alex: What do you plan to do? Vosorin: I will simply share this knowledge with my army. The information they gain will be more than enough to adapt suitable defenses against their attacks. Alex: But still, you're putting everything at risk by keeping that Stone! Vosorin: You truly believe this "Alkorin" will come here? Alex: !! You know about that to?! Vosorin: Yes. And if he comes, he can have this stone. Once I have my son back and have destroyed the kingdom. Alex: You think he's just gonna wait for you to give it up?! Vosorin:......I think you've spent enough time questioning me boy. You sound like you could use a nap. Alex: Vosorin please! Listen to reason! You said your son and I are the same! Then I know he wouldn't want this! (Vosorin fires a magic blast that knocks Alex into a wall and knocks him out) Vosorin: *Eyes glow* …… (Vosorin then turns and leaves the room. It then cuts to the heroes who are seen out in the woods looking around as Jessica is seen trying to contact Alex) Jessica: Alex? Alex??? Jack: What happened?! Jessica: I-I don't know! The connection got cut! He must have gotten knocked out or something! Erin: Dammit! This is getting us nowhere! Miles: We're gonna need a lot of help with this. Jessica: Like what? Miles: Well....I didn't want to say it, but should we go and get Richie and Sammy for this? Omega: Are you sure? Jack: He is sick you know. Miles: Well, he has been taking care of the infants. Maybe one of them bonded and cured him. Jessica: I mean.....Should we check? Miles: I'll go. You guys stay behind and look around. Erin: Hurry back. Miles: I will. (Miles pulls out his portal emitter and opens up a portal back home where he's seen entering the living room) Miles: Alright, here we are. Richie? Richie you home man? (Richie then steps out) Richie: Oh hey Miles! What're you doing here? Miles: I came to get you and Sammy. We need you for- (Yang then steps out) Yang: Miles? Miles:.....Richie, why is she here? Yang: *Annoyed* Oh what? I'm not allowed to come by and spend time with you guys now? Miles: Whoa hey I didn't mean like that I- Richie: She came to talk was all. Miles: Oh. Okay then. Richie: Yeah. Miles: Well, where's Sammy? Richie: Busy out in the nest. Miles: Seriously? Richie: Yeah. Miles: But we need him! Who else are we gonna get? Richie: Dude, I'm not sick anymore. I can help now. Miles: I know, but we need more than just you! (Miles then hears Yang whistle. She smiles, waves, and points to herself) Miles: Huh? Richie: I think she's saying to choose her Miles. Miles: Are you sure? I mean, this isn't gonna be easy. Yang: Hey I don't know what you need Richie for, but if its as serious as your sounding, you're gonna need the help, Besides, its me. *Slams fists together* You know I'm always down for busting some heads. Miles: More like cracking skulls. Richie: Well then, *activates his suit* Let's get going! Miles: Follow me! (The three then go and head through the portal before they end up back in the forest) Jessica: *gasp* There they are! (The heroes run over to the three) Erin: Miles, you got Richie and-....Yang?? Yang: Hey guys! Ruby: Yang??? What are you doing here??? Yang: I just happened to pay a visit to your mansion while you were gone. Good thing I did. Richie here needed a nurse to keep him in check. Richie: Oh haha. Omega: But where's Sammy? Miles: Nest work. Omega; Ah. Erin: So, this is the backup? Miles: Sure is. Jessica: Well, better than nothing I guess. Erin: True. Jack: Well then, let's get searching then. We've still got a lot of ground to cover. Erin: Got it. We can- Foxtrot: Hey guys. (The heroes look to find Foxtrot holding a blue and yellow flower. The same type of flower that drugged Erin) Foxtrot: Look at this! Rose: *Gasp* FOXTROT PUT THAT DOWN!!! Foxtrot: Huh? Rose: Do NOT touch that thing! Foxtrot: Why? It's just a flower. (Foxtrot smells the flower) Foxtrot: See? No harm no- (The flower then sprays spores into Foxtrot's face) Foxtrot: AHH!! Rose: Foxtrot! Omega: The hell was that?? Erin: Oh no... Rosie PLEASE tell me that wasn't the flower I- Rose: It is... Erin: Oh crap.... Foxtrot: Ah man.... (Foxtrot rubs his eyes before he puts his helmet on.) Foxtrot: Huh?? Omega: What is it? (Foxtrot is seen looking out into the woods) Foxtrot: Wow! This....This is so beautiful! Erin: Ooooh noooo… Jack: Erin. Rose. Explain. Rose: See... When we were treasure hunting, we found that flower. And it made Erin…. Loopy. Ruby: Loopy? Erin: Yeah. Rose: She was rambling on and on about unicorns and bunnies. (Jack gets a surprised smile. He slowly turns to Erin who's face is red with embarrassment) Erin: Shut it! Jack: I didn't say nothing. Rose: She also thought I was Fluffy. (Erin's face turns redder as she covers her face and hears everyone chuckling and giggling) Jack: *laughing* Seriously?? Scott: Oh man, if only someone recorded that! Uraraka: Wow Erin, I didn't know you liked unicorns and bunnies! Bakugo: Jeez what are you 5? Erin: Shut up! I was being gassed okay?! Omega: Well, how do we fix him? Rose: You wait. Zulu: Great... Foxtrot: Whoa! Guys, look at that rainbow! (From Foxtrot's point of view, he sees a giant rainbow) Foxtrot: I bet there's a little green man with a pot of gold on the other side! Let's go! *Runs off* Zulu: WHOA FOXTROT STOP!! *Runs after him* Jessica: Aw man. Wait up Zulu! *Runs off* Jack: Well, I guess we're going after him. Erin: Yep. Omega: Come on guys! We gotta help Foxtrot! Rottytops: Right! (The heroes all head after Foxtrot. They all run for awhile before they soon stop in front of something) Rose: Oh crap... (The heroes look to find Foxtrot on the other side of a large patch of the flowers) Erin: You've gotta be kidding me.... Ruby: Are those- Erin: Yep. Those are more flowers. Jack: Aw man.... Yang: We have to go through those?? Miles: Seems like it. Tom: Well, we should be fine guys! Right...? (They see Foxtrot continuing) Rottytops: Hey Foxy! Stop! *Goes into the flower field* Shantae: ROTTYTOPS!! Yuri: Get back here! Rose: You don't know what those things can do to you! Jack: Ah the heck with it! *Goes forward* Erin: JACK!! YOU- Doooooh! *Follows after* (The Defenders all deciding they weren't gonna get anywhere standing all rush into the field) Zulu: Foxtrot come on! Ian: It's not real buddy! (But as the heroes continue to rush forward, the flowers begin to spray they're spores out) Bolo: AHH!! IT GOT ME!! Shantae: BOLO! IGNORE ANYTHING THAT YOU- *Gets hit* AHH!! Izuku: GUYS WE GOTTA GET OUT OF THIS FIELD BEFORE *Gets hit* NO!! Charlie: Oh crap! Richie: Dammit, where's my Bio Suit?! *Gets hit* GAH!! Tom: Richie! Momo: Oh no! I can't believe I didn't think of this before! I should have made gas maks before- *Gets hit* AHH! Paerl: EVERYONLE IS DROPPING LIKE FLIES!! Rottytops: *Nearing Foxtrot* ALMOST!! GOT HIM!! Yuri: Rotty look out! Rottytops: Huh- *Gets hit* AHH!! Charlie: Crap! (Rottytops stops and rubs her eyes. The only heroes seen standing now are Yuri, Charlie and Tom) Tom: Oh man.... Yuri: This isn't good! Charlie: Wait, why am I not affected?? Tom: It must be all those pheromones in your system. It must've made you immune to this stuff. Charlie; Well thank god for that... Yuri: Tom and I aren't affected probably because we're machines. Tom: Yeah. Charlie: But....The question now is how we're gonna help the others. (The three look around at the drugged heroes) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts